A Blossoming Edgeworth
by CrazyObsessive
Summary: No matter the scenerio, you always see the best in someone at some point in time. PHOENIX/EDGEWORTH
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE AND BELONG TO CAPCOM.**_

**With the disclaimer done and over with, i'd like to say hello! This is my first fanfiction on here, and I hope you enjoy my Phoenix Wright fanfiction. ALL reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Update:**** Holy crap, almost 2k hits (not a lot, but meh, for me it is). ****I'm surprised people actually like this. ._. Now that I look back at this, i'm totally embarrassed by it. The OOCness is pretty...evident. That, and the fact I forgot Phoenix has his own law firm doesn't really help. Oh well. Lets just pretend Phoenix "upgraded" and got an office in a similar building Edgeworth works in. Or not. Haha...ha...haaaaaa.**

**...**

**FORGIVE MEEEEE~**

* * *

**A Blossoming Edgeworth**

It was around 11:30 at night when I realized how late it was. I had just finished signing a years worth of paperwork I received after the completion of the trial that day, and I was completely exhausted. By the looks of my bloodshot eyes, wrinkled navy suit and messy raven hair, you can only assume as much. The only thing lighting my office now was the faint moonlight. Tired of just sitting and blankly staring at my finished paperwork, I got up from my rolling chair and headed towards the front door. As I opened the door slowly and quietly, I poked my head out to check if there was anyone else inhabiting the building. Just as I expected; pure, silence.

_Of course no one would be here; it's almost 12:00 in the morning!_

Convinced that I was officially alone, I retreated back to my leather chair I called home.

"Great, how am I going to get to my apartment…?" I drearily thought aloud, my back now slightly inclining my chair. "How could I have forgotten something so important?" I gently grazed my tired eyes with my right hand, as if trying to swipe my fatigue away.

Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I slowly fixated on my grubby, light blue love seat that sat in the corner of my room. It was full of now old evidence that needed to be returned to the police, and piles of bills than urgently needed to be paid.

_Maybe I can stay the night here? I'm sure my office couch fancies my company rather than my junks'._

The option to walk home was a no go since my previous cases taught me to never tread the streets of L.A. at night, and since I was the last one to leave the building (for the second time that week), there was no one there to offer me a ride. It was times like those I wished I had a car (preferably a nice one) and a drivers license.

_I suppose I can take a bus, but who trusts buses this late? Hell, I'm not even sure if buses run at this hour!_

I knew the only option at that point was to lodge there for the night. It felt kind of strange for a grown my age to be staying in his own, unkempt office because of his own foolishness. Or maybe I was too hard on myself at the time? Knowing me, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

I finally decided to arise from my now comfortable position to clean off tonight's bed. To my horror, every step I took facing the blue couch made the mound of papers look ridiculously bigger. It was bad enough to have to take care of some work, and making the stack look bigger _didn't_ put me in a happier mood. I cursed under my breath as I picked up the numerous amounts of bills, old evidence, and, to my not so surprised horror, more paperwork.

_Ugh…_

Just as I placed the scraps of paper and plastic baggies holding the evidence on my wooden desk, I averted my attention to the front door when an undertone squeaking sound emanated from it. A tall figure with moderately broad shoulders welcomed him or her in. I could feel my heart pound severely against my chest; but it wasn't until I heard _his_ voice that calmed me down…

"Wright, what are you doing here so late?"

_It was none other then Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth._

I clenched my tie and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God…! You know, for a second there, you almost gave me a heart attack-!"

"Tell me. Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be at home in bed resting?" the prosecutor mildly interrupted. Even from a reasonable distant and almost to no light in the room, I could tell his face shown he meant business.

_Who does he think he is; giving himself permission to enter my office and badger me like this?_

I cocked an eyebrow. "I should ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

I sighed. I released my hand from my tie and placed both my hands onto the desk.

_I guess it's best to tell the truth._

I focused on the desk, feeling Edgeworth's cold eyes fixated on me. "Well, I won myself a ton of paperwork after the trial today, and I thought the wisest thing to do was finish it all tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. As you can probably see from my current state, I just finished about 10 minutes ago…"

Edgeworth gingerly closed the door behind him and sat himself on the now cleared love seat, still watching me as close as ever. "'Just finished'? 'As you can see by my current state'?" he let out a small laugh while he slowly shook his head in disdain. His gaze softened a bit as well. "Yes Wright, I can tell you've been here quite the while," he paused to cross his legs and to place his arm on the armrest so he can balance the side of his face in the palm of his hand.

"But now I'm interested," he continued. "How long were you here exactly?" his position and tone of voice gave off a cocky feeling.

"Ha! Ha! Edgeworth..." His choice of humor was rather distasteful. I shot him a quick glare and returned to looking at my bills.

"I'm only kidding Wright. Don't get mad over something as simple as a joke."

"…I'm just tired Edgeworth. I haven't gotten more than seven hours of sleep during the case…" I let out a long yawn instead of my planned out sigh. "Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home as well?"

_Yeah, shouldn't he be at home, or at least, at the prosecutor's office?_

"Hmmm, if you must know, I was at my own office signing paperwork. I'm guessing I finished 35 minutes before you did. Having nothing else to do, I came here to see what you were up to. That's why I'm here." His attitude was rock steady and he headed straight to the point.

_That's just like Edgeworth._

"Ah, I see." I tried to sound at least somewhat interested. That's when it hit me.

_Hold it! Edgeworth's here, which means he more than likely drove here by car, which means…_

I slammed down the electricity bill I was examining on the desk and turned my gaze to the burgundy wearing prosecutor. "Edgeworth, you drove here in your car right?"

"Yes I did Wright. What of it?" his amused face expression shown he knew what was going to be asked of him.

"Is it alright if you…give me a ride home tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's the second part for you. Sorry this took so long to upload! . **

* * *

And with that simple question, I found myself walking down many flights of stairs alongside Miles Edgeworth; the parking lot being our destination. The vacant building was in a complete, eerie silence; and since I was so worn to the place making at least _somewhat _of a commotion, it was making me feel anything less than pleasant. Thankfully though, Edgeworth was by my side. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to make this journey by my lonesome. After putting some tough speculation into order, however, I only realized how much of a child I still was. I bowed my head. My risen spirits about Edgeworth being next to me were suddenly gone, and I only found myself even more saddened.

_I guess I'm still a child after all… _

I lowered my head more downward than it already was. I heavily sighed to myself, trying to drown out my naïve thoughts with the clanking of Edgeworth's black, dress shoes against the linoleum. Edgeworth must've noticed my bowed head and sigh.

"Is something wrong Wright? It's not like you to be so gloomy all of a sudden." He sent me a concerned look.

I looked up at him, surprised at his sudden act of concern. "I-it's nothing! Really…"

His brow furrowed. "If you say so..." He continued walking, looking straight ahead with his arms glued to his sides, as if he were a toy soldier.

I stopped watching him when I noticed we passed an elevator. I stopped for a moment and pointed to the elevator. "Edgeworth, don't you think we should-?"

"You know I don't like elevators Wright." His calm and relaxed attitude suddenly shifted to a cold and serious one. I cringed at his hasty change of action; and in a few mere seconds, everything came back to me.

_That's right! Edgeworth is afraid of elevators because of the DL-6 incident. Damnit Phoenix! _I mentally kicked myself for making such a stupid mistake.

Yet, Edgeworth kept moving forward; completely ignoring my ignorance. I merely watched his back with a blank stare.

_I guess he's matured a lot more than I thought he has. I still can't decide, however, whether it's for the very best, or for the very worst._

* * *

Alone from Edgeworth's red sports car, the parking lot was completely deserted. The sight convinced me 100% that Edgeworth and I were the only ones here.

"Finally, we made it to your car!" I exclaimed. Edgeworth pulled out his car keys from his back pocket, ignoring me.

_I'm guessing he's mad at me because of what I said earlier. Maybe if I lighten the mood more he'll feel better?_

"Wow, is it just me, or does your car look even redder than before?" I bashfully scratched the back of my head. He thrusted the shiny silver keys into the keyhole on the drivers side of the car, ignoring me yet again. "Uh-,"

Edgeworth hastily opened the door, sat inside, and slammed the door behind him. To my shock, he did all this in mere seconds, while thoroughly tuning me out! _This, obviously, isn't going to work._

I dumped my plans and finally entered the vehicle. I slouched into the comfortable raven colored leather seat, staring transfixed at the intricate bordering on the dashboard.

_I knew the car was fancy, but not __this__ fancy!_

A loud purring noise came from the car. I turned my gaze to steering wheel and noticed the keys have already been put into the ignition. _God, I'm so slow today. I was almost startled by a cars engine!_

I shifted my eyes to Edgeworth's lowered right hand as he put the car into reverse with the stick shift. I was shocked at how he did it with such speed! I looked up at him with wide eyes and with my mouth slightly agape. That's when Edgeworth looked at me.

"What? Never seen someone drive a stick shift before?" He asked as he placed his hands on the wheel and glanced at the rear view mirror. I felt the car move backwards.

"No, that's not it. You just did it so fast! And err, cool!" I sheepishly admitted looking at him. I could feel my cheeks somewhat burning. I caught a glimpse of Edgeworth's red face before he turned it away.

"T-There's nothing 'cool' about putting a car into reverse! Get your head out of the gutter Wright!" He stammered. His knuckles turned a ghostly white as he clenched the steering wheel.

I chuckled at Edgeworth's nervousness. _I'm not going to lie; Edgeworth is kind of 'cute' when he's flustered like this._

I looked down, slumped even more into my seat, and turned an even _deeper_ red after realizing what just ran through my head. _Edgeworth?! Cute?! No way! _

Still as red as a beet, I glanced up at Edgeworth from the corner of my eye. His eyes were focused on the road now, but I can tell he was trying to make his blush go away by not concentrating on it. But his still rosy cheeks only proven he was having a hard time.

I gave him a broad grin. _It's great to see Edgeworth finally show some emotion though! He's usually so expressionless and…hard to read._

"Hey, Edgeworth?" I asked, looking at him with a smile.

The Prosecutor took his eyes off the road for a moment to quickly glance at me. "Yes?"

_Alright Phoenix, don't screw this one up!_

"How do you feel about today's trial?"

Edgeworth fidgeted in his seat for a moment as we slowed down to a halt at a red light.

"Well, Wright, as a losing prosecutor, I'm quite upset about how today's trial concluded." Edgeworth said coldheartedly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glared at the blazing red light.

"Er…sorry." I mumbled. My smile faded as soon as it appeared.

_Wait, why the hell am I sorry? Gah…this car ride isn't going as planned. I was hoping for something more…I don't know; Friendly! _

I let out a long and heavy sigh.

_Then again, I __am__dealing with Edgeworth; the Demon Prosecutor. Yet, I can't help but feel some kind of…attraction to him. Wait, what?!_

I grabbed the side of my head in frustration.

_Ugh. I just need some sleep. That's right Phoenix, sleep will bring you back to normal._

"Why are you sorry?" Edgeworth asked, suddenly interrupting my thoughts. "You were just doing your job after all." The red light turned green and the sports car advanced again.

_Oh yeah, Edgeworth is still here._

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I suppose I was. Forget I even said anything."

Edgeworth just continued to watch the road; even though there was nothing much to watch except the road itself. There were hardly any drivers on the road, and the only things that seemed lively were the gas stations and fast food joints we passed by. They seemed to be the only things open. When we turned down one street however, I noticed a music store. It was closed of course, but it gave me an idea.

"Hey, Edgeworth, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" I asked turning to him. It was a rather out of the ordinary question, but it might brighten his mood a little and it might make this trip more enjoyable.

"Hmm," Edgeworth started, his eyes squinting, "I don't mind listening to classical music everyone now and then. Beethoven, Mozart, Bach; they're all very talented gentleman."

_I should have known. But then again, who doesn't like listening to classical music once in a while?_

"They are very talented," I nodded in agreement, "but who's your favorite?" I asked, playfully waging my finger at him. "You can only pick one!"

We ran into another red light, and the car came to a steady halt. Edgeworth slowly loosened his grip on the wheel and appeared to relax in the leather drivers' seat.

"Only one, huh?" he asked himself in a low voice. He cupped his chin and dimmed his eyes, carefully choosing who his favorite composer was.

_Whoa! He's taking this pretty seriously! At least he's more relaxed._ I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach while watching him think so intensively. _As odd as this may sound…Edgeworth is really cool. He may look like an emotionless robot, but he's quite the opposite once you get to know him; or at least when you get on his good side. _

"I got it!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "Beethoven. He's my favorite composer."

I blinked, staring at him. "Beethoven? Why? I thought for sure you were going to say Bach."

Edgeworth made a left turn when the light turned green. "He composed Moonlight Sonata. My all time favorite piece. Have you heard it before, Wright?" That's when he looked straight into my eyes. His grey orbs were full of life and eagerness. My face started to heat up at the sight of them, and Edgeworth's cheeks turned a dark red. He suddenly wheeled his head around so he could face directly in front of him. He was blushing again; and even though he was, I couldn't help but look away.

_Edgeworth…_

"…So have you, or not?" He quietly asked after a moment of silence.

"You mean, Moonlight Sonata? Yeah, I have. It's beautiful." I calmly smiled at him.

Edgeworth made a quick side glance at me and smirked. "It sure is. But I must ask you Phoenix; what kind of music do you listen to?"

…_Did he just call me Phoenix? _

"Well, I'll listen to just about anything really," I told him, ignoring the thought about why he called me by my first name. "I do enjoy jazz especially, though."

"Interesting." Edgeworth commented with a smile. His blush had dissipated now, and his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"So, Miles…?" I said, waiting for a surprised reaction from him for calling him by his first name.

"Hmm?" He asked with a side glance.

_No effect?_

"Where are we?" I asked. "I don't really recognize the area."

"We're almost there; relax Wright." The prosecutor smirked. "I'm just taking a different direction than the bus."

"Hey! How do you know a take a bus to and from work?" I asked. For some reason, I felt slightly offended.

_Well, it's your fault for not having a car or license. _

Edgeworth chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Meh." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Hmmmmm?"

_Jesus, Edgeworth! Stop teasing me already!_

"I'm playing, I'm playing," the prosecutor smirked "don't get your panties in a bunch."

…_Lucky for you, I don't wear panties._

And with that, the car fell silent yet again. I continued to stare out the passenger window, listening to Edgeworth's breathing. It wasn't loud or anything, it was just noticeable considering how quiet the car was. In all honesty, it was putting me at ease. I was beginning to feel my eye lids slowly dim…my thoughts wondering…

"We're almost there."

"W-what?" My eyes shot open and I sat up straight in my seat.

"I said, 'we're almost there'." Edgeworth repeated. He then turned to look at me as we made our way into an apartment complex. "Don't fall asleep yet, Wright. I need you to tell me if this is the right place."

Adjusting my tired eyes, I scoped out the area. "Yup, this is the place."

Miles raised an eyebrow, "You sure now? I couldn't help but notice you starting to fall asleep."

_Edgeworth, I'm pretty sure I know what my apartment complex looks like; tired or otherwise. _

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told him.

Miles smirked, as he pulled up next to a small apartment building. It wasn't very impressive, in fact, it was kind of embarrassing. Chips of white paint were missing on the outside, making the building mottled, and the small shrubs on the outside were starting to dry out.

"Nice place you have here, Phoenix." Edgeworth taunted, eyeing the building.

_Again with the first name…? I have to admit though, I like it when he calls me Phoenix._

"Err…thanks." I fidgeted in my seat. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you later?"

The burgundy clad prosecutor turned his head. His eyes gave off a hint of sadness as he stared into mine.

"…Yeah."

I tilted my head to the side a bit.

_I wonder if he's really sad? He could just be tired like me…but…I don't know. If only he wasn't so hard to understand, I'd probably be able to help him out. Asking him doesn't sound like a good idea; I don't want to come off as nosey or anything…even though I'm his best friend. God, Phoenix, just ask him how he's feeling!_

"Hey, you alright?" I finally decided to blurt out.

Edgeworth continued to stare into my eyes, his face still emotionless. There was a short pause before the man facing me started to speak, "I don't….want to be alone."

_Don't…want to be alone?_

"Recently, I've been feeling-" Edgeworth turned his gaze away from mine and bit his lip, "a bit lonely."

_Edgeworth…_

"It's kind of why I came by your office today. I thought that, maybe, by being near you, I would feel better." His gaze was fixated on me again. This time, his face wasn't emotionless; it was full of anguish.

I felt my heart sink. _My best friend needs my help. There's no denying it now._

"Did I help in anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You did, Phoenix."

"!"

Apparently, I looked shocked, for Edgeworth said, "Don't be so surprised. Without realizing it, Phoenix…you have a tendency to leave this sort of...strong impact on people."

…_what…?_

"What do you mean…?" I asked in a soft, yet utterly confused voice.

Edgeworth chuckled, and his lips curved in a small smile. He suddenly began to slowly lean towards me. "I mean to say…" he gently placed his hand on my cheek, and began to caress it with his thumb, "you've captivated me."

Before I could say, or even think anything, Edgeworth pressed his lips onto mine. His thin lips were warm to the touch, and I was beginning to writhe in ecstasy.

_Why does this feel so…nice?_

He held my face in his hands now as he began to deepen the kiss, our breathing becoming heavy and uneven.

_I…wasn't even expecting this…I'm not pulling away…_

As we continued to kiss, I began to unbutton my navy blue blazer. It was then, however, Edgeworth stopped everything entirely.

"Phoenix…we can't. Y-you have to go inside." He stammered. His face was completely flushed.

I hadn't realized what I was doing until I looked down at my shirt.

_Yeah…maybe I should go inside._ I thought as I lightly tugged at my half unbuttoned jacket.

"If you want, you can come inside."

_Wait…did I really just ask that…?_

Edgeworth tried to cover his red face with his right hand as he looked away. "Considering what just happened, I don't think that's a good idea, Wright."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "What If I want this to continue? Then what, 'devil prosecutor'?"

_Wait, I want this to continue?! …Ugh, I have to stop being in denial. Of course I want this to continue!_

Edgeworth's eyes became the size of saucers as he looked at me, utterly surprised.

"Yes, Edgeworth, before you ask, I did enjoy you kissing me; in case you haven't noticed." I pointed at my undone shirt, as if to convince him.

"And if you're wondering why," I started, before the prosecutor could say anything, "It's because…I've fallen in love with the newly blossomed Miles Edgeworth."

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Well, I'm glad I finished this. Again, I'm so sorry this took forever to finish. I hope the ending suited you. :)**


End file.
